A Kiss and a Hug
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Marth has tried falling in love, but nothing has worked. He has come to like a fellow smasher, but he knows he could never be liked by him. Ike. The chick magnet. He can only dream of being kissed by him, until drinking vodka solves his problem. Marth x Ike


**Woops…I've missed two stories…forgive me…Anyways this probably won't make it on time, but…It was worth it.**

 **Warning- This is a yaoi story that I'm writing off the top of my head! If you don't like enter the safe zone: The exit.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of SSBB I am just using the characters.**

 **Let's get the show on the road!**

 **ENJOY! ~**

* * *

 _Even though I have good looks…I can't find true love. The looks I have are a curse. Some people think it's a miracle someone could look so good, but it's horrible._

 _Every single person—guy, I should say…has only slept with me for my looks. I am gay…I have been since middle school. Even though I was good looking, that didn't stop people from bullying me. But, the bullying did stop in high school. There, a lot of guys were like me, but they weren't interested in a serious relationship._

 _I have been violated by more than five guys. I shouldn't say violated…I put this onto myself. Some people might even call me a…slut or whore. I've been called horrible things, but they stopped in the 8_ _th_ _grade._

 _I have started a career as a smasher, and I thought I could everything behind me, but there are a lot of cute guys here…_

 _Link, the blonde haired Hylian that is a hero of Hyrule. He looks like he could be a seme or uke. He has the cutest smile ever. Pit, an angel of Skyworld. Captain of Palutena's guard. He is definitely a uke. A bit shy, but is very friendly once you become friends with him. Roy, a retired smasher, but he still lives here. A definite seme with me, but if with anyone else would be a different story._

 _Then…the one I admire the most…_

 _Ike Greil. He isn't flawless, but he is amazing. He's strong, and a definite seme with me. I've wondered a few times what his lips feel like, but it's only a fantasy. I know Ike is straight, I've seen him with all of the girls._

 _Even if I confess to him, I feel like he would reject me. I want to know what a strong embrace would feel like from him._

 _But…it's a fantasy._

* * *

"Marth!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to find who called out to me. I saw a bright smile with red hair: Roy.

"Greetings, Roy." I smiled

"Oh, don't greet me so formally. I'm your friend!" He smiled

"S-sorry…"

"What did I come here for…argh…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for a few seconds. He snapped his fingers, then grabbed my shoulders. "Ike said he wanted to meet you!" He smiled. My heart skipped a beat as I heard his name.

"R-right! Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in his room." He smiled. I nodded and tried not to run to his room. Nobody in the smash mansion knows…that I'm gay. I don't want them to know. I know a lot of them would judge me. I knocked on the door slowly, the excitement rising. I get excited over just seeing his face. I'm head over heels for this guy. He opened the door, and smiled when he saw me.

"Marth!" He smiled. "Oh, come in." He said

"G-greetings…I-Ike." I said nervously.

"Too formal." He smiled. "Say this. Hello Marth. I think the formality will fit your liking." He smiled

"H-hello…Ike." I said softly.

"Well, I didn't ask you here to teach you to speak." He chuckled. "I was wondering if you would come drinking with me." He asked.

"D-Drinking? U-Um…sure." I said. Even if I wasn't good with my alcohol, I don't want to turn down an opportunity with Ike. I just won't drink anything…

* * *

We walked to the bar in the city, I haven't been out in quite a while.

"So Marth, what's your favorite bar?" Ike asked

"U-um…"

"Don't tell me you've never been to a bar?!" He chuckled "Well at least this will be your first." He smiled. I blushed lightly. We opened the door to a nearby bar. It was very busy, so we weren't the center of attention like other times.

"Marth, what do you want to drink?" Ike asked

"U-um…nothing…in particular." I said very unsure.

"Well, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." He said softly. That's what I like about Ike…even though he has a tough look, he would never force anyone to do something they don't want to do.

"I-I…I think I will drink…" I said. _What am I thinking?!_

"Oh? What's with the sudden change?" He smiled

"W-well…I assumed it would be alright." I smiled. Ike called the waiter over, and I ordered the same drink Ike was getting.

"Are you sure you want to drink what I'm drinking?" He said uneasily.

"Y-yes…" I said quietly. We tapped our glasses together, and it made a small clinking noise. I drank the liquid hesitantly. I knew this night would end badly.

* * *

"Marth, are you alright?" He asked softly

"Y-yes…perfectly fine. I am…totally fine." I said shakily.

"Are you sure? You know vodka is a very strong alcohol…" He smiled "I think we should head home for tonight."

"I-I'll pay…for my drink."

"No, I've got it." He slipped money by the bartender and stood up. I slowly followed him, but I leaned on his shoulder. I knew I could try to manage, but I felt better leaning on him.

"You know Ike…you attract a lot of girls…are you some kind of chick magnet?!" I laughed

"That's not your usual formality, Marth." He said seriously.

"I know. Y'know…I've wondered what your arms would feel like." I smiled.

"What? You mean a hug?" He asked

"Yeah…or maybe even a kiss." I laughed. He led me up the stairs of the smash mansion, and towards my room. He unlocked the door and helped me to the bed.

"Y-you want…a kiss?" Ike asked

"Yeah…I wonder what they've tasted like for a while now."

"Marth…are you…do you…" Ike stuttered quietly

"Yeah…" I jumped on his bed, making my head hurt. "I'm gay…" I laughed, flopping on to my back. "I'm gay and I like you." I laughed. The pain in my head gave me some sense again. I place my hand on my head and groaned slightly. _What did I just say?_ "Ike…what did I just say? I'm having a bit of short termed memory…" I said

"Um…you're…gay?" He asked. My heart stopped. _What did he just say?_

"W-where did you hear that from?" I asked softly

"From you…" He said

"W-when?"

"Just now. You said you wanted to kiss me and…you wanted to feel my arms."

"I-I'm sorry." I said embarrassedly

"I'm shocked…"

"P-please don't tell! I'll get shunned by the other smashers! Please Ike!" I cried

"I-I won't. I'm just surprised that you like me…"

"I-I said that?!" I blushed deeply, and he nodded. "Oh...I'm so ashamed…"

"Why are you ashamed? If that's who you are, then that's who you are." He said softly, rubbing my forearm.

"I-I know, but I know I'm about to be rejected by you…" I said trying to confine the tears.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're straight…You hang out with all of the girls."

"Just because I hang out with girls…" He tilted my chin so I would look at him "doesn't mean I don't find you cute…" He smiled. He pressed his lips to mine softly. My eyes were wide, but I kissed back very quickly. I wrapped my arms around him.

I got a hug and a kiss in one day…


End file.
